Light As A Feather
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: There is a soulmate and a soul mark for everyone, except for Clark Kent. He spent the first 13 years of his life wondering if there was something wrong with him, then he comes to find out that he's not even from Earth! Does that mean he is destined to be alone for the rest of his life? NOPE! On his 17th birthday Clark get his greatest gift, his soul mark. Superman/OC Charles Xavier


Clark Kent had always felt like the odd man out when he was growing up. He was never allowed to show off his true potential, he never had any real friends and he didn't have his soulmate mark.

Most people received their soulmate mark three to five years after they were born, it was normally the first phrase their soulmate was ever going to utter to them in their lives and they, of course, would utter an answering phrase. But Clark at the age of of 13 didn't have a soulmate mark, and he was beginning to wonder what was wrong with him. He decided to confront his father about it the same day that he saved all the kids from dying in the bus accident.

"We found you in this." Jonathan tells Clark showing him the space pod.

"We were sure the government was gonna show up on our doorstep. No one ever came," He hands him a key. "This was in the chamber with your diapers. I took it to a metallurgist at Kansas State. He said whatever it was made from didn't even exist on the periodic table. It's another way of saying it's not from this world, Clark, and neither are you… You're the answer, son. You're the answer to Are we alone in the universe?"

"I don't want to be." Clark tells him.

"And I don't blame you, son. It'd be a huge burden for anyone to carry, but you're not just anyone, Clark, and I have to believe that you were sent here for a reason. All these changes you're going through, one day your going to think of them as a blessing and when that day comes, you're going to have to make a choice. A choice for whether to stand proud before the human race, or not."

"Can't I just…keep pretending I'm your son?" Clark asks with a sound of desperation in his voice.

"You are my son." Jonathan tells Clark as he hugs him tightly.

" But somewhere out there, you have another father too, who gave you another name. And he sent you here for a reason, Clark, and even if it takes the rest of your life, you owe it to yourself to find out what that reason is."

While hugging his father a horrible thought occurs to Clark, he pulls away from Jonathan.

"Since I'm not from Earth, does that mean I don't have a soulmate?"

Jonathan looks at his son sadly, "I don't know, Son, maybe she just hasn't been born yet."

Clark nods his head, it was a long shot but he took comfort in that thought.

Three years passed and still nothing, then one night on his 17th birthday while he was asleep he felt a tickling sensation all around his left bicep. Getting up, he went to the bathroom to see what it was and to his amazement he saw it that there was writing all around his bicep. Using the mirror, he tried to read what it said, when he couldn't he ran downstairs to him mother who was still up in the kitchen.

"Mom, mom it happened it finally happened!" Clark exclaims.

"What finally happened, Sweetheart?" Martha asks

"I got my soulmate mark."

"Oh, Clark, I'm so happy for you, what does it say?"

"I don't know it curls around my bicep, I can't read it all." Clark tells his mother.

Martha grabs Clarks arm and reads his enormous bicep. She read it, then read it again.

"Huh," was all Martha said.

Huh, huh, what, Ma, what does it say?" Clark ask desperately

"Just fancied a trip through the clouds." Martha tells him

"What?"

"That's what it says, 'Just fancied a trip through the clouds.' " Martha tells him again.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know, Sweetheart, I guess you'll find out when you meet her."

With a sigh Clark gives his mother a hug and goes back upstairs to bed.

16 years passed and Clark was no closer to finding out what that phrase meant or who it was that was going to say it to him. In that time though he discovered he found an alien spaceship, discovered that he could converse with his long dead biological father, found out he was the last survivor from a planet called Krypton, and fought fellow Kryptonians that were thought to have been trapped in the Phantom Zone.

Now at the age of 33 Clark Kent, AKA Superman, was now working in Metropolis as a reporter and was good friends with a woman named Lois Lane, who wanted more with him, but he still held out hope for his soulmate. His soul mark was still there, written in a beautiful bold script. It hadn't faded over the years, which meant she was still alive somewhere, he just had to find her.

It finally all came to a head one night as Clark was walking home from the Daily Planet. He was strolling along minding his own business when he heard a whisper on the wind.

"This is it."

There wasn't a soul in sight, so Clark started looking around, he finally spotted a petite young girl with pitch black hair and the most stunning green eyes Clark had ever seen. She was standing at the top of Lexcorp Tower looking down at the street below.

'No.' Clark thought as he watched the young girl walk to the edge of the building and teeter on her heels. She closed her eyes and with the brightest smile Clark had ever seen, she let herself fall.

As Jade fell she felt her body relax, any minute now it would happen and she would be free. Free from all the stress and worry she was put through on a daily basis. She would be free to be herself and she would be free to go home, all she need was that little push she had been denying herself for so long. Jade was tired, tired of pretending of being something she wasn't. She didn't belong there, but it had been so long since she had been home, she didn't think they'd let her back so she jumped.

And now she had finally reached terminal velocity, it was time to go home, but suddenly it all stopped. Jade's brow furrowed when she felt warm arms wrap around her and stop her descent. Then she heard a masculine voice ask her a question.

"Miss, why did you throw yourself off that building?"

Jade's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard that phrase, she looked up only to discover the Man of Steel himself holding her as he slowly descended toward the ground. She smiled at him and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Just fancied a trip through the clouds."

Clark's eyes widened at hearing her utter the phrase that was etched on his bicep. He was so shocked that he actually let go of her!

"Thank you!" She yelled as she fell.

Clark quickly recovered and dove for her reaching out for her, but suddenly he went right passed her. He quickly turned to catch her but found it wasn't necessary, because there was his soulmate hovering in front of him flapping her beautiful white wings.

"Whew, I thought these suckers were never going to open, hitting the ground would have sucked. Thanks for the almost save there Superman, or should I say soulmate."

"Clark." Superman said still looking at her in awe.

"What?"

Clark, my name is Clark Kent."

"Oh, well, I'm Jade Worthington. It's nice to meet you Clark I would say call me Angel, but that's my brother."

Clark gave her an odd look, "Are you an angel?"

Jade laughs, "No silly, I'm a mutant."

"A mutant?"

"Yep, bet you didn't see that coming, your soulmate is a hated mutant." Jade said.

"I could never hate you." Clark tell her.

"Sure you say that now, just wait a while."

 _*Jade stop teasing your soulmate, like he said he could never hate you.*_

 _*Sorry, Professor.*_

Clark looked around puzzled, "Who or what was that?"

"That would be Professor Charles Xavier, the world's strongest telepath."

 _*It's nice to meet you Mr. Kent.*_

"Uh, nice to meet you too, Professor, I guess."

 _*And now Jade, I think it's time you come home and finish your training. Your brother, Warren, has been worried sick about you.*_

 _*Alright, Professor.*_

"Wait go home you can't, I just found you!" Clark said.

"And you can find me again, Superman, just look me up." She said as she flew away.

"How?!" Clark yelled.

With that a card floated down and Superman snatched out of the sky. He read over it and smiled.

"I've always wanted to work for the New York Times." He said to himself as he stuffs the card into his shirt and takes off after Jade.

The card read:

 **Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, New York.**


End file.
